It Finally Happened
by MyNameMeansFlower
Summary: A normal day in Townsville? Highly unlikely, not with 4 super powered teen girls. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their cousin Breeze (My O.C) were home schooled teens. what happens when the 17 year olds start at a public high school? They all face new problems. Friendships, Love, Hate and destruction! BlossomXBrick, BubblesXBoomer, ButtercupXButch, BreezeXBash. Enjoy!


**OK, well I this is my 3rd story. I hope you like it!**

**please follow and review**

* * *

**Character descriptions**

* * *

**Blossom**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'7

**Eye: **Coral - red/pink

**Hair:** light orange, Mid back with a slight wave and bangs slightly covering one eye. Only wears bow or ribbon on special occasions.

**Body:** Amazing shape. Goddess like figure with great curves and flat stomach, D-cup boobs and long legs. A fair bit of muscle. Creamy soft skin.

**Personality:** Very smart and very witty, likes to show her wild side. Slightly tomboyish, isn't afraid to fight, isn't one to back down from a fight or challenge. Likes to hit things when she is mad, VERY hot headed, has a short temper. All ways gets A's. Hates it when people call her names. Tends to over react. Takes a bit to warm up to. Will do anything to keep her sisters and cousin safe. Doesn't take well to losing. Knows a lots of different languages but majors in Japanese.

**Signature colour: **Pink

**Powers/weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, telepathy, ice breath, control the elements (Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Electricity. Sisters don't know she can use all of them), energy balls, has visions, uses a yo-yo and can use her bow as a razor sharp boomerang.

**Sports/activities:** kickboxing, cheerleading for the football, softball, gymnastics, martial arts, boxing, volleyball, archery, track, music, dance and home Ec.

**Lessons: **English studies **/** Free **/** advanced Chem. **/** Lunch **/** Music **/** Advanced math **/** language major **/** home EC.

* * *

**Brick**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 6'2

**Eyes:** Blood Red

**Hair:** Slightly darker colour to Blossoms hair. Just above shoulder height, wears a red backwards cap.

**Body: **Good shape. 6 pack and large muscles.

**Personality: **Very smart and witty like Blossom. Shows his wild side, only on weekends and sometimes after school. Loves to fight and never backs down from a fight or a challenge. Likes to hit things and people when mad, hot headed, has a short temper. Gets A's for everything like Blossom. Hates it when people pay out him and his brothers. Tends to over react. Doesn't like losing. Will do anything to keep his brothers and cousin safe.

**Signature colour:** Red

**Powers/weapons: **Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, telepathy, Fire breath, can control the elements (water, Earth, Fire, air, electricity. Brothers don't know he can use all of them), energy balls, uses razor sharp boomerangs.

**sports/activities: **boxing, football, martial arts, baseball, track, music, dance and home Ec.

**Lessons: **English studies **/** Free **/** advanced Chem. **/** Lunch **/** Music **/** Advanced math **/** language major **/** home EC.

* * *

**Bubbles**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'6

**Eyes:** crystal blue

**Hair: **Natural blond, usually wears in two curly pigtails, but also differs on the style of clothes or the occasion.

**Body:** Amazing shape. Goddess like figure with great curves and flat stomach. C-cup boobs and Nice legs. A little bit of muscle, weakest but fastest out of the four. Perfect sun kissed skin.

**Personality: **Angelic. Very sweet but not as naïve as she use to be, still has her blonde moments. Get good grades more B's then A's. she will do anything to keep her sisters safe and will do anything her sisters and cousin are doing. Absolutely adores animals. She doesn't care if she wins or loses as long as she had fun. Will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb if you say anything bad about her appearance or if you call her ugly. Knows a lot of different languages but majors in French.

**Signature colour: **Baby blue

**Powers/weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, telekinesis, sonic scream, can control Water and Air, energy balls and uses a bubble wand.

**Sports/activities: **Cheerleading for the baseball team, roller skating, figure skating, Dance, art and music.

**Lessons:** Basic Math **/** music **/** basic science **/** Lunch **/** Free **/** language major **/** Basic English **/** Art

* * *

**Boomer**

**Age: **17

**Height:** 6'0

**Eyes: **ocean blue

**Hair:** slightly barked than Bubbles' but still blonde. Spikes out at the sides like wings, with bangs that sometimes go into his eyes.

**Body:** Great shape. 6 pack with nice amount of muscle.

**Personality:** Slightly baby like, very childish but in a cute way. Very sweet but doesn't make as many stupid comments as he use to, still has his blonde moments. Get good grades more B's then A's. He will do anything to keep his brothers and cousin safe and will do anything his brothers and cousin are doing. He doesn't care if he wins or loses as long as he had fun. Will hunt you down and hurt if you say anything bad about him, his brothers or hi cousin.

**Signature colour: **Blue

**Powers/weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, telekinesis, sonic scream, can control Water and Air, energy balls and uses a bubble wand.

**Sports/activities:** boxing, Basketball, martial arts, baseball, track, art and music

**Lessons: **Basic Math **/** music **/** basic science **/** Lunch **/** Free **/** language major **/** Basic English **/** Art

* * *

**Buttercup**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'8

**Eyes: **Emerald green

**Hair:** shoulder length Raven black hair with very short layers, pretty much always wears her hair in a loose ponytail with loose hair and layers framing her face.

**Body: **Amazing shape. Goddess like figure, great curves and flat stomach. B cup boobs. Awesome legs. More muscles them Blossom and Bubbles but not by much. Pale skin.

**Personality:** Total tomboy, has a very 'Does it look like I give a fuck' attitude. All round badass. Can be smart, gets A's and B's but would rather be wild then attend school. Not very emotional, cares about her friends and family. Is always breaking the rules and getting in trouble. Has a bad temper and is easily set off. Doesn't really care what people think about her but would hurt anybody that says anything about her sisters or her cousin.

**Signature colour: **Light green

**Powers/weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, Empathy, control Earth and Air, energy balls, uses a giant hammer.

**Sports/activities: **Archery, Volleyball, beach volleyball, Bowling, Boxing, Dance, cheerleading (_because she isn't allowed on the football team_), Skating, Rollerblading, Gymnastics, Martial arts, Paintball, Soccer, Tennis, Softball, Baseball, kick boxing, Trampolining and track.

**Lessons: **Dance **/** basic math **/** P.E **/** lunch **/** basic English **/** Free **/** Basic science **/** track

* * *

**Butch**

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'1

**Eyes: **Forest green

**Hair: **Raven black spikes that are naturally spiked.

**Body: **great shape. 6 pack with large muscles, bigger then Brick and Boomer but only just.

**Personality:** acts very tuff, has a very 'Does it look like I give a fuck' attitude. All round badass. Can be smart, gets A's and B's but would rather be wild then attend school. Not very emotional, cares about his friends and family. Is always breaking the rules and getting in trouble. Has a bad temper and is easily set off. Doesn't really care what people think about him but would hurt anybody that says anything about his brothers or cousin.

**Signature colour: Green**

**Powers/weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, Empathy, control Earth, energy balls, uses a club (slightly like Buttercups hammer).

**Sports/activities:** Archery, Bowling, Boxing, Football, Rollerblading, Martial arts, Paintball, Soccer, Tennis, Baseball, kick boxing, Trampolining, track and dance.

**Lessons:** Dance **/** basic math **/** P.E **/** lunch **/** basic English **/** Free **/ **Basic science **/**track

* * *

My O.C's

* * *

**Breeze**

**Age:** 17

**Height: **5'8

**Eyes:** Orange

**Hair: **Dark blue/navy hair, kept in two loose braids, reaches he lower back when down.

**Body:** Amazing shape. Goddess like figure with great curves and flat stomach. D-cup boobs and nice legs. A little bit of muscle, fairly strong and second fastest out of the four. Perfect sun kissed skin.

**Personality:** smart and very witty, not quite as smart as Blossom, likes to show her wild side. Slightly tomboyish, isn't afraid to fight, isn't one to back down from a fight and likes a challenge. Likes to box or run when she is mad, hold in all emotion until she blows up and has an emotional breakdown. Always gets A's. Doesn't care what people think about her. She is extremely rude and often flips people off, pays people out and makes fun of people for her own entertainment. Shuts people out. Will do anything to keep her cousins safe. Doesn't take well to losing. Knows a lot of different languages but majors in Swedish.

**Signature colour: **Orange

**Powers/Weapons:** Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, summons different animals, pitch switch (changes the frequencies she screams at), can control Air and Electricity, energy balls and uses any musical instrument, prefers guitar or vocals.

**Sports:** Archery, Volleyball, beach volleyball, Bowling, Boxing, Dance, cheerleading (_because she isn't allowed on the football team_), Skating, Rollerblading, Gymnastics, Martial arts, Paintball, Soccer, Tennis, Softball, Baseball, kick boxing, Trampolining, track, art and dance.

**Lessons: **Art**/**advanced English**/**free**/**lunch**/**basic math**/**language major**/**P.E**/**dance

* * *

**Bash**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 6'2

**Eyes:** Bright orange

**Hair:** Slightly darker colour then Breeze .

**Body: **Good shape. 6 pack and large muscles.

**Personality: **smart and very witty, not quite as smart as Brick, likes to show his wild side. Isn't afraid to fight, isn't one to back down from a fight and likes a challenge. Likes to box or run when he is mad, hold in all emotion until he blows up and yells at everyone around him. Always gets A's. Doesn't care what people think about him. He is extremely rude and often flips people off, pays people out and makes fun of people for his own entertainment. Shuts people out. Will do anything to keep his cousins safe. Doesn't take well to losing.

**Signature colour:** Orange

**Powers/weapons: **Super strength, super stealth, lazer vision, summons different animals, can control Air and Electricity, energy balls and uses a Flute.

**sports/activities: **Archery, Bowling, Boxing, Football, Rollerblading, Martial arts, Paintball, Soccer, Tennis, Baseball, kick boxing, Trampolining, track, art and dance.

**Lessons:**Art**/**advanced English**/**free**/**lunch**/**basic math**/**language major**/**P.E**/**dance

* * *

**I hope you like my description of the characters**

**please review and follow. all thoughts are helpful.**


End file.
